


I Don’t Want Your Wand

by torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Episode: s01e24 Storm the Castle, F/M, Monster sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion/pseuds/torchwoodfanboynumberIdunno10billion
Summary: Toffee wants much more than the wand. Set in storm the castle.meh out of ten. Some things won’t make sense but it’s smut so what you expect.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Eating On The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it/make part 2 if someone wants me to but don’t be surprised if I say I will and never do so. Find it hard to commit myself to things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee decides to pleasure Star in his MASTER PLAN

**”I don’t want your wand.”**

“Then what do you want?”

“Sit down. Right where you are.”

Star nervously sat down in front of Toffee. He rubbed his hand up her leg and felt Star shiver as he continued to reach under her skirt. 

Star felt a hand grab her panties and begin to pull them off. She didn’t want that but it would save Marco. And she couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach as the panties came off and Toffee raised her legs up and put his head in between them.

Star let out a little noise as she felt Toffee’s long and wet tongue begin to massage up and down her pussy. Toffee stared directly into her eyes as he did so, making her feel like she would melt as this big, tough man violated her.

She began to moan louder as she thrust her hips upwards more as she felt Toffee’s tongue speed up rapidly and never slow down. She grabbed Toffee’s hair as her moans echoed around the giant room.

“T-T-Toffee. Oh my... don’t. Stop.”

Star’s legs tightened around Toffee’s head as she reached her climax and came. Feeling Toffee lick every inch of it up quickly, she twitched as he continued for a moment and then stopped. 

Star’s face was flushed and her mouth was open as she lied back. Suddenly, she sat up and began to undo Toffee’s belt. She pulled down his pants and then his underwear. Revealing his massive monster cock to the cool air.

Star instantly wrapped her lips around the tip and gave it a kiss, before engulfing most of the cock into her mouth as she felt Toffee’s hand smash her head down and forcing the rest in her mouth. She bobbed quickly up and down his cock as he guided her.

Toffee groaned as he gripped Star’s hair tighter and then moved her head quicker with his hand. His cock twitched and he deposited a large amount of cum into her mouth. He pulled her off as he pulled out his dimensional scissors and grabbed Star’s hand to drag her through it.

“What should we do with the boy?”

“Let him go. He’ll never see her again.”

Marco was out cold.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you gonna do to her?”

“I’m going to produce the next heir to the throne.”


	2. In The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee finally brings Star into the bedroom and they fuck all night. (Whole night not included thankfully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write this earlier. Tried my best to make it longer but I don’t feel like I can write too much for this and didn’t want to drag it out unnecessarily. If there’s anything you want me to write let me know cause I have like two ideas, and if you have a way of continuing this then be sure to leave it in comments as I feel like this ship deserves more content. Anyway so far I feel like I’ve done enough.
> 
> If you wanted to know my ideas, just anything rafstar or starkie. Starkie is so underrated it hurts my brain.

Star was undressed in seconds. Toffee ripped her clothes from her, tearing them into pieces in the process, not like she’d wear them again. Suddenly, she was picked up and thrown onto the bed by a suddenly naked Toffee, who’s body, unexpectedly was extremely muscly and was an automatic turn on for Star. She landed on all fours, bouncing slightly as she first hit the bed. Her vagina in clear view and waiting for penetration, wetness seeping from it. Lusting for her past enemy. She felt excited as she heard Toffee walk behind her as she waited for him to grab her and maker her his. She gasped as she felt the tip of his penis poke her vagina, biting her lip as she felt Toffee rub her cheeks with his big hands.

Paradise. 

Star was rocked back and forth as Toffee fucked her from behind, hands on her hips and rocking her up and down on his cock. Her face smacked onto the covers as she moaned his name. Her mind blurred as all she could think about was Toffee fucking her from behind. In heaven as she was fucked for the first time by an experienced monster.

Toffee started off slow and easy, but eventually began to speed up. Her small ass bouncing up and down. He grabbed Star’s head by her hair and pulled her so his mouth was right on her ear as his cock flew in and out of her cock even faster.

“You like that Butterfly?”

His deep seductive voice made her even more horny. 

“Oh my... y-yes...”

Star moaned mid sentences as Toffee continued to pound her from behind and effortlessly talk to her. Keeping the perfect pace.

“Call me your king.”  
“Yes... my-my king.”  
“Louder, tell me what you want.”

Star found it hard to speak as she got close, trying to force out her sentences. She obliged.

“I want you to-Toffee! Fuck me, my king!”

“Oh my king! Fuck me harder!”

“Cum in me, my king!”

“Toffee!”

She came as she moaned out his name, feeling Toffee cum inside her she was left more than satisfied as he pulled his penis from her. Cum pooled out of her vagina and spilled onto the bed. She still wanted more.

Luckily. He wasn’t finished.

Flipping her over, Toffee began to suck at Star’s neck. Leaving multiple hickeys in good view. Star grabbed his head as he kissed, licked and sucked all over her neck. Sliding his tongue behind her ear and lightly biting it before scraping his tongue down her neck and to her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around the nipple for a few seconds and then kissed it. Dragging his tongue to the left nipple to do the same. Then, he kissed his way down her body to her vagina. He kissed her vagina a few times and right as she thought he would slip his tongue in...

He picked her up and brought her against the wall, he was now fully erect again. He slammed her against the wall and sucked on her neck again, trying to make her feel as good as possible, which he succeeded in. He shoved his cock into her vagina and slammed into it faster and faster against the wall. Star wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck as she tried not to moan. She failed.

There was a constant banging noise as they hit the wall every time he entered her. Even louder, was the phrases Star was moaning out every second as she was aggressively fucked on the wall. Praising him to continue as he fucked her. Toffee kept a continuous pace, quickly bringing Star closer and closer to her orgasm. 

Toffee was prepared to fuck Star until she was unconscious. Star was happy to be his personal sex toy.

She quickly came to a climax, shaking and twitching in Toffee’s arms. She let out a final shudder and Toffee put her on the ground. She patiently waited on her knees as he jerked off in front of her, rubbing up and down his long and hard cock. He came all over her face as he finished. Cum splashing over her mouth, cheek, eyes and forehead. Star hoped she would be covered in it.

Star licked his cock clean of leaking cum and looked up towards Toffee, waiting for a command.

“On the bed.”

She had a feeling it would be a long night.


End file.
